masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Javik/Unique dialogue
On occasion, when Javik is in the squad, he will engage in conversations unique to him. Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Javik will voice his opinions. *If EDI is brought as a squad member for Priority: Eden Prime, after Javik awoke and got enough of his bearings, he'd chide at the presence of a synthetic and calls it a bad beginning. He otherwise identifies the other squadmates by race, noting them as primitives. *During Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation: **When Jack confronts the Commander and berates them for not listening to her about Cerberus, Shepard replies that she better pull herself together, and if neither Garrus nor EDI are in the squad, Javik remarks that Jack's anger will be useful. The psychotic biotic notes the Prothean's bizarre appearance, asking what the hell he is, to which Javik replies he is 50,000 years older than her. **If Jack is not present, when the other squadmate (James or Liara) expresses sympathy for the students, Javik harshly comments "Better they learn early." **If Shepard didn't previously release David from Project Overlord so David can vouch for Shepard, then the only way to get Octavia to lower her shield is to either contact Kahlee Sanders or ask a squadmate to destroy the shield. If Shepard chooses to ask a squadmate to destroy the shield, and Javik is the one Shepard asks, he will say, "This is beneath me" in disgust irritated by the two students' reluctance who are holding out, and will destroy the shield with great prejudice. Interestingly, Shepard will not refer to Javik by name unlike other squadmates in the same scenario. *During Priority: Sur'Kesh: **On the shuttle ride down, the conversation will shift to the genophage. ***If Maelon's data was preserved and if Garrus figured that Wrex has gone soft on his throne and forgot how to hold a gun, Javik comments that Wrex wouldn't be king if that was the case. If Liara is present instead of Garrus, Javik merely asks if the krogan leader is expecting trouble. If neither Liara nor Garrus are present Javik espouses salarian slaughter if they get in the way. ****If Wreav is the leader, and if neither Garrus nor Liara are present, Javik asks how the brutish krogan achieved his authority over the other clans. ***If Shepard destroyed Maelon's data, if Wrex is the leader and only EDI is the other squadmate then Javik will be the one to ask what does it matter as the Commander is helping now. Javik removes a couple of words from what he says ("The commander is assisting you now.") if Wreav is the leader and neither Garrus nor Liara are present. ****If Shepard's not apologetic about the affair, Wreav will warn of a reckoning, to which Javik will interject, "And we'll remember who threatened us." **Talking with the Urdnot leader before heading to the elevator results in the following comments from Javik. ***While talking with Wrex, if Liara is not around Javik will comment that salarian liver used to be a delicacy in his cycle. ***If Shepard questions Wrex about the non-fertile females, Wrex will explain that the krogan used those females as a decoy to draw their enemies away from the females who were in fact fertile. Shepard can say that that's a harsh way to treat one's women; Wrex will respond that the females suggested it. At this point Javik will comment, "Your females are wise." ***Javik will chastise Wreav's assumptions that the krogan will defeat the Reapers singlehandedly, believing that they are overconfident. When Wreav asks what Javik is supposed to be, he states that he is Prothean. Wreav will then say, "Really? And how many of you are left?" Javik shuts Wreav up with the one-liner, "Enough to kill you." **If Major Kirrahe survived Mass Effect, he will ask Shepard if Javik is a modified turian or drell. Javik will speak plainly that he is Prothean, which Kirrahe doesn't seem to grasp even when Javik says it a second time. **When the fertile female krogan "Eve" asks if Shepard is here to kill her, Javik explains "That would serve no tactical purpose." if Liara is not present. **When Major Kirrahe uses his Scorpion to take out three Cerberus troopers, Javik remarks "Salarians know their weapons." *During Attican Traverse: Krogan Team: **In the Kodiak, Javik mentions the Protheans used rachni (who were just animals in their cycle) as living weapons by turning them loose on planets. Eventually, the rachni went out of control and the Protheans had to burn two hundred planets to curb their advance. According to Javik, the Protheans were under the impression that the rachni were extinct. **When meeting Grunt at the beginning of the mission Javik listens to Grunt for a few moments and comments that Grunt is the one who had the Port Cargo area before him. He advises they not get excited, for the rachni were a formidable foe, even in his time. Grunt looks inquiringly at Shepard, who promises to tell Grunt later. **If Shepard is confronted by the Breeder rather than the real Rachni Queen at the end of the mission, Javik suggests that they use the Breeder against the Reapers. *During Tuchanka: Bomb: **On the shuttle ride back to the Normandy, Javik remarks that Lt. Victus died a soldier fighting for what he believed in. *During Priority: Tuchanka: **When the turian fighters attack the Reaper Destroyer without support, Javik cautions that an airstrike isn't enough against a Reaper. **Upon seeing a giant Reaper barring the way to the Shroud, Javik comments "Vengeance is the goal, suicide is not." *On Priority: Geth Dreadnought: **In the airlock before boarding the Geth ship, Tali (if she survived the suicide mission) will ask if Javik is a real, live Prothean. He replies sarcastically, "As opposed to a fake, dead one?" **Onboard the ship, Javik will compare the geth to the zha'til, a synthetic race of his time that was corrupted by the Reapers before the Protheans sent their star into supernova; Shepard mentions their reluctance involved with the similar circumstances of destroying the Alpha Relay if Arrival was completed. **If Shepard entered a relationship with Tali, Javik will say he does not understand when the two begin flirting. Once EDI explains their relationship, he will say that mating between species is a pointless exercise. *During Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery, Javik remarks that the asari should have simply killed the Ardat-Yakshi and insists his people would never have allowed such monsters to walk among them. *If brought on Priority: Thessia, he has a few scenes to himself: **During the shuttle ride planetside, Javik will mention having read reports about Liara's mother being indoctrinated. **He uses his Prothean talent to read the asari commander when she's having some doubts at the beginning. **At the temple, he mentions the true facts behind each piece of asari mythology, further discomforting Liara with each revelation--such that the asari predilection for biotics was the result of years of genetic engineering by the Protheans, that the Protheans deflected a meteor that would have impacted Thessia and protected the asari from a race called the oravores, who wanted to exploit Thessia's vast resources. **At the end, when it is discovered that the asari were harbouring a Prothean Beacon, Javik will have more dialogue. If Shepard states that the Mars ruins was where humanity got mass effect technology, Javik states that Protheans learned of it from the ruins of the Inusannon, the race that preceded his, and they kept it secret for centuries. Though Liara tries to deny it, Javik points out that even a small amount of data could give the asari an edge and asked if she feels insulted that her government didn't involve her. If in squad, he would be the first to spot an artifact needed to activate it. Liara says "It must think you're Prothean because of the cipher!" to which Javik sarcastically responds, "Or it could be the Prothean standing next to you." **When the Prothean VI Vendetta mentions that an indoctrinated splinter group sabotaged the Protheans' attempt to use the Crucible, Javik will say, "I always suspected as much." **During the conversation with the Prothean VI Vendetta, it acknowledges Javik, commenting that it knew of his mission and asks if the current cycle can avenge their people. Javik will state that they have earned the right to try. *During Priority: Horizon: **Upon seeing the videos of the refugees being turned into Husks, instead of reacting with surprise or confusion, Javik will grimly state that he is familiar with this process. He then offers his condolences to Shepard. **After interacting with the log beside the trapped Banshee, if Liara, Tali or EDI is the other squadmate Javik states that this is what happens when people allow machines to work for them. They become slaves. **On the third log made by Miranda (or Oriana if her sister's dead) where she explains the sham behind Sanctuary, if James is not the other squadmate, Javik comments that choices become less appealing as Reapers devour the galaxy. Otherwise Javik will be the one to notice how the shipping of indoctrinated refugees can be used to find the Illusive Man. **On the log where Henry Lawson is seen telecommunicating with the Illusive Man, if neither James nor the Virmire survivor filled the other squadmate's spot Javik opines that the power to control Reaper minions is a potent weapon. Javik comments further that the Reapers deduced Cerberus's plan if neither EDI nor Tali are in the party. If they are, however, and Miranda is alive then Javik instead will be the one to notice that the video isn't finished yet. *During Priority: Cerberus Headquarters: **While reviewing videos on the Lazarus Project: ***When Shepard express doubt about being truly alive, Javik will say, "It does not matter. You are fighting. That is answer enough." ***After the second video explaining that the Illusive Man expected Shepard to work with him, Javik will say, "The past is irrelevant. Stopping him now is all that matters." ***After the third video detailing that the Illusive Man set up sympathetic faces on the Normandy SR-2 to prevent Shepard from seeing the real Cerberus, Javik will say, "Impressive manipulation techniques." *Towards the final stages of the game, your conversation with Javik in his quarters will finally deal with the Echo Shard. Depending on how you reply regarding whether he should relive the memory it contains, the conversation in the FOB during the Priority: Earth will result in different conversation: **If you encourage Javik to relive it, he'll pass the Echo Shard to Shepard for him to add his memories to it, and says that he'll end his life after the war, to join his people; **If you told him to let the past rest and interrupted the fight between him and Liara, then Javik says he'd co-author a book about the Protheans with Liara; **If you told him to let the past rest, did not interrupt the fight between him and Liara, and spoke to him on the Citadel, then Javik believes that the hanar will welcome him and he could live among them like a king. *During the extended cut ending, if Javik was injured during the sprint to the beam and Shepard helps him back onto the Normandy he will demand that this is where he belongs, and that he can still fight despite his injured state. *During Despoina: Leviathan Javik will comment on Shepard's plan to use the Triton to find the Leviathan by saying that although risk shouldn't be a factor in war, even he would hesitate to go through with the plan. Spontaneous Sometimes Javik will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *During N7: Cerberus Lab: **Upon obtaining the first Reaper tech sample, Javik remarks "There is no doubt that's Reaper technology." **After Cortez tells the squad to hold out while he dealt with his pursuers, Javik says "Its a chance to kill more Cerberus." **When Cortez doesn't respond over the comm, Javik says "He is likely dead." *During Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation: **Upon finding an injured student Seanne, Javik tells Shepard "She's injured, you may wish to help her, though it could delay us." **Upon engaging an Atlas which was attacking the students, Javik shouts "The students are weak! We must draw enemy fire to us!" **When a side passage opens up after defeating the first Cerberus wave, Javik shouts "Through the side door!" *During Priority: Sur'Kesh: **When a yahg is released from containment Javik will comment: "They were smaller in my cycle." **When another squadmate or Shepard comments on Cerberus's unexpected attack, Javik says "The end of a cycle always marks the beginning of chaos." *During N7: Cerberus Attack: **When Shepard gives the order to kill anything in the way upon emerging from the shuttle, Javik says "This I can do." **After the Cerberus cruiser is shot out of the sky with the ground cannon, Javik shouts "Dead and buried!" *During Attican Traverse: Krogan Team: **After Shepard finishes conversing with Grunt, Javik will say that the krogan base camp has been decimated, and Javik thinks it's because krogan are overconfident, their greatest weakness. **Upon seeing the wires in the caves, Javik will point out that it is Reaper technology. This is one of the few times in which Javik actually calls Shepard by their name instead of "Commander." *During Tuchanka: Turian Platoon: **Javik will state that, like the turians, war was a major part of Prothean society, and that anyone who couldn't fight the Reapers was left behind. *During Tuchanka: Bomb: **When Cerberus reinforcements arrive to protect the bomb, Javik will remark that it was a mistake for Cerberus to let them get this far. **If Garrus is present on the mission, Javik will comment that the turians were cunning for devising a means to control their enemies without them knowing. If Garrus is not present, Javik will say that the turians must have feared the krogans to have planted the bomb. **Upon seeing the bomb, Javik will say the turians who built the device have his respect. He then advises that they should hurry. *On Priority: Tuchanka: **When the convoy stops at the destroyed bridge, Javik will look at the Reaper Destroyer guarding the Shroud facility and say, "It will be my first kill. But not the last." **Before reuniting with the convoy, Javik will comment that the krogan's only talent is for destruction, even of their own home, adding that the genophage was a necessity. **Upon finding out about Kalros from Eve, Javik comments "Kalros the mother of all Thresher Maws sounds troubling." **Upon interacting with cave paintings in the City of the Ancients, when the other squadmate comments on them, Javik says "Note how they depict obedience." **Upon finding the engravings of Kalros in the ancient city, Javik remarks "Kalros. Impressive." **After emerging from the ancient city into greenery and sunlight, when the other squadmate expresses wonder, Javik mutters darkly "Remnants of a failed species." **When the Urdnot leader urges Shepard to get to the Shroud, when the other squadmate expresses doubts, Javik says "And when we get there, vengeance will be mine." **Upon spotting Reaper forces in the distance, Javik shouts "I see them!" **During the part where the Reaper shoots towards the squad, Javik will say "I remember this part" and that "This was the easy part!" *During Priority: The Citadel II: **While going through a hallway full of dead bodies, ***If James is present, he angrily questions Cerberus propaganda of killing cops. Javik says "Fear of annihilation causes people to lash out. Scapegoats are easily created." He goes on to give an example from his cycle. In his cycle, entire planets fell because their leaders were indoctrinated, turning their own armies against each other. ***If Liara is present, he advises her not to let herself feel fear, since that is the enemy's greatest weapon. ***If EDI is present, Javik will remark that in his cycle the Reapers took the Citadel in a matter of hours. Seeing its people fighting back gives him pause. **After the sky car crash, if EDI is present, she will remark that Javik looks injured. Javik confirms this, saying he didn't use a restraining harness while in flight. EDI suggests using Medi-gel. Javik counters, saying that "slapping sludge on my head will not cure a concussion." **During the battle with the Phantoms, if James is not present, Javik remarks that the Phantoms' barriers appear to be unidirectional and suggests they shoot them in the backs. *During Priority: Geth Dreadnought: **On reaching the Dreadnought's main gun Javik says it is comparable in power to that of Penumbra Apex, the flagship of the Prothean Empire. **If Tali is dead and Liara is the other squadmate she will ask Javik what he knows about the Prothean flagship. Javik tersely replies in the negative. *During N7: Cerberus Fighter Base: **After defeating the Atlas, Shepard will ask if anyone was wounded. If Garrus, Tali or Ashley isn't the other squadmate Javik will respond, "That shouldn't matter." *During Priority: Rannoch: **Upon encountering a Reaper Destroyer, Javik will shout, "You will die first!" *During Priority: Thessia: **Javik will mention that in his cycle, the Reapers turned their own children against them, believing that the Protheans would hesitate to kill them. Shepard inquires how his people reacted. Javik asks what answer would they prefer. Liara says she doesn't want to know. **Upon spotting a Sovereign-class Reaper, Javik remarks that before the Reapers arrived, his people stopped believing in devils. The arrival of the Reapers made them change their mind. **When Shepard says that once they reach the temple, they can all wake up from this nightmare, Javik will grimly reply, "Fifty-thousand years later..." **While Shepard is trying to activate the Prothean beacon, Javik may say to Liara that the beacon proves that the Asari owe their superiority to his species. Liara retorts that the Protheans got mass effect technology from the Reapers and sarcastically asks how that turned out. Javik remarks that it's good she can "bite" and states that they'll need that later. ***Also while activating the beacon, when Liara remarks that it's gaining power with every connection, Javik will say, "Asari are observant." Liara asks him if that was sarcasm. Javik then adds, "And easily confused." **During the fight with Kai Leng, when the assassin taunts Shepard over the death of Thane/Major Kirrahe, Javik will shout, "If I kill nothing else but him, it will have been worth it!" *During Priority: Cerberus Headquarters: **when EDI mentions that Cerberus employs Reaper technology to turn hapless civilians into functional shock troopers, Javik will compare it to how the Reapers turned his people into the Collectors. **Upon discovering the remains of the Human-Reaper, Javik will say, "Proto-Reaper. Based on humans. An abomination." *During Mass Effect 3: Leviathan: **In Mahavid, near the broken elevator Javik helpfully observes that the miners' behavior is odd even for primitives. Category:Unique dialogue